I Now Pronounce You Man And What!
by iLive iBreathe iCarly
Summary: Rich bachelor Freddie is living his life to the fullest, partying and girls is his middle name. At a wedding reception, Freddie drinks...A lot. The next morning he wakes with a killer headache and a wife… Who happens to be Samantha Puckett!
1. Chapter 1

**I Bet **

"Hello ladies," 26 year old Freddie Benson walks over to a bar table with four blondes who are sitting together drinking.

"Hey sexy," one of the girls says "Girls I'm sure you've heard of Freddie Benson," she practically gushes as she speaks.

"Yea!" The girls say in unison.

"He's SO cute!" on of the girls squeals.

"So are you," he says in a growl lifting her chin up with his hand. They all squeal again.

"Listen ladies, I have to be somewhere in the morning and, I would stay longer but maybe we could arrange something." He says giving them each a card with his personal number on it. They squeal yet again and Freddie says his goodbyes.

He walks out of the bar and into his silver Porsche; he drives down to his large apartment building which is about a 10 minute drive from the bar. His phone rings while he's driving, it's Gibby. Tomorrow, the whole gang would be getting together for Spencer's second wedding, his first wife had passed away leaving Spencer in grief, but it had been a year and a half and he was starting over again to a brighter future.

"Hey man," Freddie says into the receiver of his iPhone.

"You coming to the wedding right?" Gibby asks, Gibby, Freddie, and Griffin had been roommates and party mates. They all made a bet on who could stay single the longest and Griffin lost out along with Gibby, they were back with Tasha and Carly. Freddie didn't really date but he had his "Friends with Benefits" and some times it was a whole lot of benefits.

"Yea of course, I can't leave Spencer hanging like that; I'm always there for him that's my bro." Freddie says as he stops at a red light. A girl in the car next to him signals a "call me".

"Tasha will be there Carly and Sam, man this is going to be hot." Gibby says.

"Sam's coming?" He asks as he pulls into the parking garage.

"Yea, I checked over the guest list today when I went over Spencer's, hey remember that one girl Spencer dated with the hot sister, she's coming!" He says totally geeked.

Freddie gets out of his car, clicks it shut it beeps telling him his car is locked and he heads towards his apartment, still talking to Gibby.

"I haven't seen Sam in a while," he says his mind still stuck on her.

"I thought you guys kept in touch?"

"We did, but not in person!" Freddie says as he reaches his floor, which is the eleventh one and he sticks his key in the door and drops his briefcase, kicks off his dress shoes and starts to take off his blazer. Something falls out onto the floor as he takes it out; he picks up his suede ring case. He kept the ring since about a year ago and he proposed to Jaclyn, but she turned him down because he refused to move to Antarctica with her, she didn't understand the danger in that place.

"Still there?" Gibby asks after Freddie doesn't respond to his last statement.

"Oh sorry I got sidetracked." Freddie says as he tuck the box into his suit pocket for the wedding.

"Well anyway I said she does some T.V work, she just finished cooking school, I think she has a cooking show. I'm sure you'll find the time to ask her after you invite her to you're apartment after the wedding." Gibby says chuckling into the phone.

"I am not inviting her to my apartment!" Freddie says in his defense.

"I bet you 20 dollars you will."

"Fine deal!" Freddie says laughing and they hang up with each other after a couple more reflections on the past.

Freddie logs into Facebook and looks up Sam, her profile picture is a very professional looking picture with words on the side. "Cooking with Samantha Puckett." She does have a cooking show he thought to himself. He clicked the picture and it enlarged on the screen, Freddie looks at it not being able to peel his eyes away. Sam is gorgeous and he had to admit that himself, her natural blond locks were straightened and she wore a red fitted dress. Just by looking at her picture Freddie knew this bet was not going to be as easy as he thought.

**Endnotes**

**Does it suck? I really have a great plan for this story and want to put it on FF. Shoot me a review and let me know what you think! **

**~iLiveiBreatheiCarly~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

As soon as the wedding ended I made my way to Sam, who was standing beside Carly as one of the bridesmaids, Spencer had chose me to be a groomsmen, which was okay. The bridesmaid dress looks stunning on Sam, the light green somehow really makes her eyes pop out. Today her hair is straight but spiral curled at the ends.

"Sam!" I tap her arm.

"Hey Fredlumps!" she says punching me on the shoulder then giving me a hug.

"What was that for?" I ask rubbing my shoulder although it didn't really hurt.

"Felt like it." She says smiling.

"No matter how much makeup and hairspray you're still the same old demon child Sam." I say as we walk to our cars to head over to the reception.

"Glad you know that." She says smugly. "Mamas boy has a Porsche!" she says as I hit the button on my keys to unlock the door.

"Mamas boy has a lot to offer you don't know about." I say smirking; she punches me on the shoulder again, and opens my passenger door.

"I'm riding with you!" Gibby spots us from across the grass with Tasha he points and laughs. I receive a text only seconds later.

Gibson: Did you lose the bet yet?

Freddie: I'm not going to lose the bet!

"You're still such a loser, you would have the new iPhone, it just came out a week ago!" Sam says twiddling with almost everything in my car.

"I had mine since December and its June!" I snap back "and stop touching stuff, I just sanitized my car!"

"Aww did you're mommy make you get all the wittle germs off so wittle Fweddie wouldn't get sick! She says letting up the sum roof.

"Ha-ha so funny, I'm dying of laughter." I say sarcastically. As we speed off to the reception.

**~:::::::~**

Even though Sam's still the devils helper, we hung out for the rest of the night; the couple had their first dance, while Sam and I shared out first drinks. Gibby came over with Tasha and Griffin with Carly.

"You guys are so cute together," Tasha says to me and Sam who are sitting next to each other on one of the sofas in the lounge, the reception was on the last floor of the hotel they stayed in and it was a dark setting set up similar to a lounge but it was fancy. Sam laughs at Tasha's remark, by now she's had a lot to drink and is kind of out of it.

"I know isn't he adorable." She says wrapping her arms around me.

"Just like my little Gibby," she says nestling her face in his.

"And my sweetie pie Griffin!" Carly says pinching his cheeks. They guys look at their girls, but quickly get over their girliness.

We all sit around drinking except Carly and Gibby; they say they have to work in the morning. I told my boss I can't work on Sundays so I was free to be me. The reception was about to end, and things were winding down, so I took advantage of that.

"I love you Sam!" I breathed as she kissed me. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Everything around us was spinning I was dizzy and could barely see. I pulled the ring from my suit jacket.

"Will you marry me Samantha Jane Puckett?" I was down on one knee and the room was silent.

"Hecks to the yes!" Sam mutters and "I want to marry you now!" she says

"I know a couple people at one of those crazy marriage chapels who could marry you guys now!" Spencer says giddily "Man this is the best wedding ever!" he jumps up and down; his newly wed wife is jumping with him. Everybody is happy and clapping and we all get into the car and head down to the chapel.

**Endnotes**

**I am soooooo sorry I took wayyyyyyy too long to update this story my summer has been really busy so far, again I apologize hopefully you guys like this chapter, the next one should be up later today!**

**~iLiveiBreatheiCarly~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

I wake up the next morning in my apartment; my head is killing me I glance at the clock 11:40am. Ugh it's so late; I put my hands on my face and feel something cold touching my face. I look at what appears to be a wedding band; I'm jump up trying to remember what happened last night but I don't remember anything. Oh my god. Oh my god! I flop back down on the bed again and feel something warm against my skin. I realize that I am not clothed, I start to panic, and the warm body next to me is Sam! I don't scream but I grab her hand, a little too hard because she wakes up.

"Hey Freddie," she says her eyes barely open "Oh my god! Freddie!" She says noticing where she is. At this point I still have her hand. "Why do you have my hand? What the heck is going on! She says trying to pull away from me. My grip is too strong though, I lift her hand up to her face to show her the ring.

"OH MY GOD!" She screams I still haven't spoken yet, there is nothing I can manage to think of saying. I look at my night stand; a bunch of papers in a file folder is sitting there. I pick it up and read.

"Marriage certificate, Fredward and Samantha Benson," I skip over looking at the rest since it doesn't really matter at this point. I look over at Sam, who I notice isn't dressed either.

"Um last night when we got here did we uh-"

"I think so." She says with an expression I have never seen.

"I don't remember anything." I say.

"Neither do I, but since it was with you I'm glad I don't!" she says getting out of bed.

"Shut it Puckett!" I say getting out of the bed also.

"That's Benson to you Freddifer!" she says laughing. "And you were right you do have a lot to offer I don't know about." She says looking me up and down; I blush and grab my towel from my chair to cover myself.

"Same goes for you!" she grabs the bed sheets, "Shut it Benson our I'll cut some vital parts off!"

"As if!" I say "Oh god! We have to go get a divorce!"

"Ya think! I cant be married to you."

I pick up my iPhone and call my dad, his firm has worked with our company and we were only allowed to use them for any business or personal matters, which sucks.

"Hi dad," he answers on the first ring "I need you're help." I put him on speakerphone.

"With what? And hello son."

"You know that cooking show, Cooking with Samantha Puckett?" I ask looking at Sam as she puts on her bra on and one of my shirts.

"Oh yes, you're step mom watches that how all the time, the young woman is very lovely," he says. Sam blushes and tries to hid it but I see it which makes her blush even more.

"Um I think it needs a name change to Cooking with Samantha Benson unless you want to help me." I wait for his response Sam listens closely.

"No! I'm not divorcing you, you married this girl you step up to the plate and face any challenges that this marriage brings! I have had it with your excessive calling about the dumb things you involve yourself in with girls, this time you're on you're own and you better make it work. If you can't divorce neither can she!" he hangs up and Sam stares at me.

"Great!" I mutter, I check my voicemail one from Spencer, Carly, griffin and gibby. I listen to them in order keeping my phone on speaker.

"_Hey Freddo its Spence, I'm so happy for you and Sam, I always thought you guys would get together, me and Olivia will definitely be cutting our honeymoon short for the wedding."_

"_Hey lovebirds its me Carly, I'm so happy for you and Sam, I've already started planning the wedding and it'll be next Saturday, I'm so excited! You guys are so cute together!" _

"_I cant believe you lost the bet man! Me and Gibs totally thought you would be the last to get married not first! I'm still happy for you, you scored big time! Sam's a total babe, catch you later." _

"_You owe me twenty dollars man, I told you that you couldn't go the night without taking Sam to you're apartment, ha! And you married her! Score man! You got the goods! I'm happy for you guys, I better be the best man though! _

The voicemail lady comes on telling me I have no more unheard messages, I sit my phone on my night stand, Sam whacks me with a pillow!

"You and Gibby actually made a bet that you couldn't go without asking me to you're apartment!" she whacks me again "You guys are nasty."

"Stop hitting me!" I snatch the pillow from her. "I have to make up the bed and I cant do that with you messing the pillows up!"

"Oh come on fredloser, I'm just having a little fun," she climbs onto the bed, my white work shirt is halfway buttoned and she has on nothing but her undergarments and the shirt. I still have the towel on my waist.

"Okay these names have to stop, you're my wife now and you have to respect me! No name calling got it?"

"But I like the name calling,"

"No buts!"

"Fine,"

"No random uncalled for or any at all abuse, got it?"

"What if you deserve it?"

"Its not you're job to make sure I get what I deserve."

"Fine,"

"And no embarrassing me!"

"You embarrass yourself!" She says laughing at her own joke.

"I mean it Sam."

"Whatever," she says flopping on the bed. "Go make me some breakfast Benson!" she picks up the remote and presses a button, my TV slides down from the ceiling. "This is awesome!" I grab the remote and turn it off.

"Its lunch time and we have errands to run, so therefore take off my work shirt, which you aren't allowed to wear and get dressed," I say trying to be stern, she looks over at me.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She gets up and stands really close to me, her lovely scent of Honeydew filling the air, my dad was right she is beautiful. I try and keep my cool and not wrap her up in my arms. She gets closer and closer until the cotton cloth is touching my bare chest, she still moves smashing her body against mine.

"I know you want me Benson," she says then unbuttons the white shirt, and it drops to the floor. "Close you're mouth before you catch a fly." She says then saunters out of the room.

"I'm taking a shower, and you better find me some clothes or else." Then I hear the bathroom door slam. I stand there completely dumbfounded.

**Endnotes **

**Hello my friends, I am truly honestly very so sorry, for not updating, don't hate me in tried and I know I could have done better. My future updates should be a lot quicker, if not just message me like crazy until I update. Anyway I hope you like the chapter, if not let me know what you want to see and you'll get it! For my readers who were wondering, yes there will be a lot more drama to come so be prepared! I hope you enjoyed show your love and review. **

**iLiveiBreatheiCarly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

I felt every pair of eyes on me the moment I stepped out of the elevator, okay what did I do? Last time this happened, I had a huge coffee stain on my white dress pants, fortunately I was wearing black, I look down just to double check.

"Okay what gives?" I say standing in the middle of the office surrounded by cubicles. Nobody says a word; somebody flicks on the T.V. to Sam's cooking show.

"Oh crap!" I say aloud

"Dad, how could you?" I ask as I shut my office door.

"Fredward, its time you face the consequences of you're actions, I need a strong young man to take over my business, not a party junkie who's always trying to get laid. Although it was under the wrong circumstances marrying this girl may have been the best thing you've done so far, it's about time you learn some commitment with a good young woman." He says sternly into the phone.

"I'm not trying to get laid, and I'm definitely not a party junkie, telling the whole office I fell in love and got married was so unnecessary that's not even what happened and you're only saying that because you haven't met her just wait until you see how she really acts. You'll make me get a divorce faster than you think." I answer him matter-o-factly suddenly coming up with a plan. As soon as dad meets Sam he's going to hate her and think she's a slob, God I'm such a genius!

"I have a meeting but I am not done with this conversation, were having dinner tonight at the country club and you will show up with Samantha!" And with that he hung up. I really dislike my dad, sometimes even more than my mom.

"Mr. Benson," someone calls knocking on the door.

"What!" I snap back.

"Um it's me Leslie I was trying to get in," she says a little confused.

"Oh sorry, its open come in." I say as she walks into the office.

"Mr. Benson I am so sorry for calling you last night, it slipped my mind, you were probably in bed with your wife, I so-" I cut her off

"Apology accepted, now did Jeremy do those PSL reports," I ask.

The day went on to be one of the longest Monday mornings in history.

I had been so busy I hadn't noticed the time at all, I wasn't trying to think about anything, no Sam, no mom, no dad, and no Carly and Spencer. Right now I just had to focus, or I would end up ripping out my hair. I hadn't even heard from my father again, not that I'm complaining, he was the last person I wanted to hear form right now. Every time we talked he seemed to piss me off even more, that guy seriously needs to find some other hobbies than pissing me off. My phone starts ringing breaking my chain of thoughts.

"Mr. Benson you have a visitor," the receptionist says happily.

"Who is it? It's almost 5 and I've already handled all of my appointments" I say very irritated, the line goes dead. It takes a while to put the phone down after hearing the dial tone.

"Man, wasting my freaking time, calling me every five seconds, Mr. Benson this Mr. Benson that, why can't they just all shut the h-"

"Talking to yourself?" Sam says entering my office, with a fitted red dress. I jump out of my chair at the sound of her voice; I look up and take in every aspect of her.

"What do you want Sam?" I ask annoyed looking back down at my desk pretending to type something on the computer.

"That's no way to talk to you're new wifey," she says laughing at my misery. "And besides I was called here."

"Well, wifey," I emphasize the word 'wifey' as I speak "I didn't call you so why are you even here?" Just then my dad walks through the door.

"Samantha, fantastic to finally meet you, I'm so sorry I'm late, meeting ran over but its great to see you, you're just as pretty in person." Then he flashes that million dollar smile that's worth less than a rusty penny to me.

"Well hello Mr. Benson," she fake smiles. "Two Mr. Benson's that cant be," she says being completely fake "I'll call Freddie my honeybear," she says snatching my hands from my keyboard and placing them in her own.

"My son, should be really grateful to have a girl as intelligent and as bright as you," he says starting to really piss me off.

"What the heck is going on?" I ask finally getting in a word.

"I told you were having dinner, and I thought I told you to invite Samantha but since you didn't call I did, now get you're things I'll be waiting outside." He says then shuts the door.

"Way impress my dad, he's finally met someone faker than himself." I say putting my suit jacket on.

"Shut up, and who said I was being fake,"

"Its obvious." I say lying, I start to struggle getting my suit jacket on, I was so pissed off I couldn't even get it up my arm. "Two Mr. Bensons that cant be!" I mock her using a really annoying tone. Before she can abuse me or yell at me Leslie walks through the door.

"Do you need some help?" she says instantly rushing by my side and putting the jacket on properly for me. Leslie's hands linger on my chest for a minute tidying up my face and hair.

"Excuse me!" Sam says pushing her out the way then she starts to fix my hair, "I got this!" She says her facial expression something I've never seen before. Leslie glares at her.

"All fixed honey bear," she says to me in a cute girl voice I thought I would never hear from her then she kisses my cheek. Then turns to Leslie.

"Tootles," she says then shuts the office door grabs my hand and drags me with her, leaving Leslie with an astonished expression.

"What was that for?" I whisper a she drags down the hall following my dad.

"Don't worry about it," she says then starts conversation with my dad.

Sam is jealous and I know exactly how to get her back!

**Endnotes**

**Ohhh revenge! Well I have finally updated after eternities yes I know I'm terrible for not updating, I just kept forgetting. At least I almost finished the story so my updates should be a lot faster! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and that you continue to read! **

**Much Love **

**Hannah XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

"So were sitting there all laughing because Freddie had been sleeping the whole time with all that whipped cream on his face." Sam says telling a story from college everybody thought was hilarious; of course I didn't see the hilarity. Apparently my dad had invited a couple of other people from the office which made it even worse.

"They have great salmon here," I say expecting someone to respond but everyone is listening to Sam and they barely know I'm there. I hadn't got a word in since we came, its not like I'm trying to be the center of attention but the least they could do is acknowledge me.

"May I be excused!" I say angrily getting up and throwing my dinner napkin on the table and shoving my chair back. I storm from away from the table, as I'm leaving I see the laughter stop and everyone turn to Sam. She looks distant for a second then gets up and follows me. I'm almost at the door when she catches up with me, were in plain sight of the table and everyone can see us.

"What was that all about!" she whispers angrily

"What do you think, I can barely get a word in I'm being ignored! But everybody is so fascinated by you and you're stupid stories!" I whisper angrily back.

"Look its not like I'm trying to do this, they just love me, so stop wanting all the attention, it's not always about you!" she snaps.

"I don't want all the atten-" Sam cuts me off.

"Their watching us." She whispers, I look over at the table to see everyone trying to look discreetly over at us. "You're dad will be pissed if you make a scene like you just did then we start arguing, do something." She says looking at me.

"Like what?"

"I don't know you're the smart one think of someth-" Then it hits me I grab Sam and kiss her. I expected her to pull away then slap me but instead she responds. The kiss deepens and we pull away from each other almost out of breath.

"I'm sorry," I say wincing slightly waiting for the pain. But she doesn't hit or even hurt me, instead she has another expression that I have never seen before, and the look drives me crazy, what does it mean? Is she mad? Is it hate or love? Instead of standing there looking like a dummy I put my arm around her waist and guide her back to the table.

Sams POV

I have no idea what got into me, as soon as Freddie kissed me, I became like chocolate just melting in his arms, yes I know sounds horribly sappy. I don't know what to think or feel I just stand there looking at Freddie, someone I can't have and somebody who doesn't want me. He says something but I can't comprehend a word of it, I just look at him with that look of defeat. He grabs my waist his arm wraps behind the small of my back, I want to hug him but before I know it were at the table and reality slaps me in the face.

Freddie doesn't want me

He's only doing this for his dad

He wants someone like Leslie, something I could never be.

I sit there quietly as they, talk about smart people business stuff, I feel so out of place now, Freddie was right I am fake. I just eat as they all start a conversation about a crazy new intern. I hadn't even noticed that Freddie had ordered my food for me, I was out of it. I finish my salmon and just sit trying t understand the conversation, Freddie glances at me.

"Sam, are you okay?" Like you care I think to myself, this is all for show! I want to say but I just nod my head.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say fake smiling, but he doesn't buy it.

"Sam what's wrong? Are you not feeling good we can go home okay?" Right then I want to believe every word he's saying but I don't even know if he even cares. I'm so not being myself but its hard sometimes to keep that tough act up, sometimes I wish I was like Carly so easy going, and dainty. That's who I was sometimes; I was just too embarrassed to show it.

"Dinner was great guys, loved the conversation and enjoyed the company; we have definitely got to do this again." Freddie says standing up and shaking everyone's hands.

"Aww leaving so soon?" Ted, one of his dad's co-workers asks.

"Well, yea I'm pretty beat, and Samantha isn't feeling so hot." He says placing his arm around me and pulling me close to him. His dad looks impressed, mission accomplished I think to myself.

"Well, nice seeing you guys," I say but my voice comes out crackly and dry, they all get up and give me hugs as we prepare to leave. We dismiss ourselves and start to walk out the door, Freddie drops his hand from my waist and opens my door for me and walks around to the other side and gets in, he starts the ignition and we pull away from the country club.

We finally make it to Freddie's apartment; I was totally out of it not feeling good at all. I get out before Freddie can come around and I start to walk inside greeted by the fancy doorman and the beautiful glass sliding doors.

"Hello, Mr. Benson, and?"

"That's my wife," Freddie says in a flat tone and still walking towards the swivel door I'm lagging behind trying to keep up. We take the elevator up to the 68th floor, my stomach drops, and I get that annoying ear popping feeling. Definitely something I was going have to get used to, it made me feel even worse giving me a headache my ears popping, we finally reach our floor.

He opens the apartment door and we walk into his fancy living quarters. The whole ride home was silent he hasn't spoken a word to me, is he mad? He locks the door and takes off his suit jacket and hangs it up on the rack then he starts to walk to his room.

"Freddie!" His name is out of my mouth before I can change my mind.

"Yes?" he says turning around abruptly.

"What the heck is you're problem?" I say trying to be the tough harsh Sam he knows. "You've been acting like a nub all night; fess up before mama gets mad!" It doesn't even feel right telling him this but I say it anyway.

"Oh sorry, I'm not mad or anything, I have just been doing a lot of thinking, sorry," I want to ask him about what? But instead I just look down.

"That's what they all say." I say as I walk past him.

"No goodnight hug?" he asks stretching his arms out. Oh. My. God, I think to myself, I was officially going crazy, I want to hug Freddie so bad but that shield comes up and I look away from him.

"In you're dreams." I say then walk upstairs; my eyes start to well up with tears, you would think, Samantha Jane Puckett… Benson would never cry. You would think she would hold it all in, and fight back, well no. after my dad died my mom taught me to hold it all in 'Its not like nobody gives a crap' she would say smoking 'so don't let them know.' I would hold in everything except anger, but then when my dad died I couldn't take it. Crying was the only way I could vent, I would cry every night and even after I met Carly and Freddie.

I ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. I locked it, everything got blurry as tears fell from my eyes. I fell onto his bed as hot wet tears streamed from my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore!

**Freddies POV **

"Sam" I yelled banging on the bedroom door, I left the key in the room never expecting this to happen. "Sam!" this went on for about 10 minutes then until I finally gave up, and slide down on the door to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

**Freddie's POV **

**2 Months later**

Our marriage was working kind of, I worked she worked, we didn't talk and kept to ourselves, she eventually switched t the guest room not being able to stand being in the same room as me. We've been together now for a couple months and still hasn't gotten the hang of being married.

I wake up on the couch with my laptops and phone out after a long night of doing some work, my back hurts from the couch and I still have on yesterday's suit. I get up to go check on Sam making sure she hasn't gone crazy yet.

"Sam?" I pushed the door open, which was now unlocked. "Sam" I whisper, she wasn't on the bed, and something was definitely up. I kind of felt bad for her lately she seemed so emotional and unlike herself.

I start to leave then it suddenly hits me, something neither of us had thought of. I run and grab my video camera from my office. I play the video from the wedding then I skip to the party after, if we were drunk Carly would have stopped us from getting married. She would never allow that! I watched as Sam and I talked and kissed and talked some more, we didn't look drunk at all, we looked perfectly sober. But we weren't. It all started to fall into place slowly, they had no clue we were drunk! They thought we were serious! I drop the camera frightened, right when Sam walks in, she stands in the door frame.

"Hey." I say dryly my voice screeching. She doesn't respond, I say focusing on the camcorder on the floor.

"Say something Samantha!" I say looking her in the eye my voice booming in the silent room. When I get a good look at her face I notice she's crying. I've known Sam since 3rd grade and I'd never seen her cry before. I slightly panic, what should I do, her arms are crossed she hasn't said a word she must be pissed off!

I leave the room brushing past her as I make my way towards my room to change for work. I rip off my tie and quickly unbutton my shirt flinging it to the corner of the room. I'm pissed off! I snatch my black shirt from the drawer and keep on yesterday's pants.

I go into the bathroom serve my personal hygiene needs, I see Sam in the mirror as I put gel in my hair. I stop. By now she has stopped crying but her face is makeup stained, she has on one of my white shirts.

"We need to talk!" she says dryly but firmly

Minutes later were at my kitchen glass topped table, Sam's crying again and I'm stressed out. She looks at me trying to talk but her tears stop her words from coming out.

"Freddie, I cant do this." She finally says stopping her tears slightly. I jump forward.

"What! Why not! Come one Samantha its not that hard!" I say in a panic, if she quits this and word gets out my career is dead, my dad will ruin every chance at any job. I'll be lucky if I can become a janitor when he's through with me. I'm already on the list of the dumbest smart people, now what will they think when this gets around.

"I can't Freddie." She says wiping her face.

"Listen baby, I can buy you whatever you want, I'll buy the whole company you have your show on, I will do anything, just don't leave me!" I say realizing how emotionally attached I had become to Sam, she was just amazing.

"Freddie, I don't want these materialistic things!" she says screaming standing up almost knocking her chair down as she does so "I don't want those things I could care less, clothes rip, things break, cars get old! I want you Fred-" she stops and covers her mouth.

"What did you say?" I ask wondering if I heard right.

"Nothing!" she screams loudly.

I watch her as she freaks out, realizing that she admitted her feelings. She opens her mouth like she's going to say something and just stands there, before I can process what she's doing she's almost at the door. I run after her and grab her with a tight grip.

"Don't leave me, we need to finish what we started," I say firmly gripping her arm.

"Why Freddie!" she snaps, "You'd like me better off if I were dead!" Hot wet tears are streaming down her face.

"That is not true Samantha!"

"Prove it!" she screams. I drop her arm, I love Sam too much, I just don't know how to love . I can never say how I feel, all my emotions come out making me sound like a jerk. I know Sam doesn't want me, and I can't deal with the pain of rejection, not again. I don't say anything and she just stares at me, she angrily and pulls off her large sweater. The first thing that comes to my mind is she's getting fat, I look again at the tight fitted camisole and instantly realize she's getting fat cause she's pregnant!

"Prove it Benson!" she says quietly but firmly. "Do you really love me?" she says hands on he hips. "I can walk out, me and this baby right now!" she says through clenched teeth. I try and stop it but I cant, one tear runs down my cheek, Sam stares at me and then breaks down crying again. I wrap her in my arms with nothing but her baby bump between us.

**A/N **

**Helloooo, yes I know predictable but people like drama and this is drama right? Anyway, I will now be updating weekly so be prepared. Tell me what you think, Good? Bad? I will only accept kind criticism, so if you plan on being mean and angry don't bother reviewing go punch a wall or something. Thank you for reading I look forward to receiving MANY reviews! **

**Until next time, **

**-Hannah **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

I was getting fat! I throw another dress from my closet that I cannot fit. I tried on every single freaking dress in the freaking closet and nothing fit! That's it! I yank open my drawer and snatch Freddie's button up and put it on so I wouldn't be totally naked. I scream as I see the large pile of my clothing on the floor. Freddie rushes in hair messed up toothbrush in mouth and buttoning the wrist buttons on his shirt.

"Whats wrong babe?" he asks looking frantic.

"I CANT! I scream throwing clothing at him.

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong." He asks looking pretty frightened. This was usual rituals since I announced my pregnancy, my hormones were always ablaze and I'm always sleeping, eating, throwing up, or crying.

"I cant fit any of my dresses!" I throw more clothing at Freddie, he dodges them. "I'm fat Freddie! Do you hear me fat! F-A-T! Like a cow." I break my sentence with tears as he wraps me in a hug.

"Samantha, your three months pregnant, and you refuse maternity shopping, what you expect." He says ruffling my hair. "You do seem a little big for only almost three months but we'll go get that checked out on Monday for your ultrasound okay?" I nod my head in his chest as approval.

"For now, stuff yourself into a dress. No matter what you're always beautiful" He says kissing my forehead. I smile as I feel myself blushing so hard, ugh! Knock it off Sam you never blush! Freddie is a such a nub I think to myself still smiling.

Freddie goes to finish getting ready as I find a dress and literally stuff myself into it; my stomach looks disgusting and flabby. I finally get myself into the dress and check myself out! Dang I look hot! I think to myself, I have some new curves and they look fantastic.

"Geez girl didn't know you had that much hip, you look like J-lo in her prime days." Freddie says buttoning his suit jacket in the doorway.

"Shut up!" I say laughing as I make my way to the door.

"Hi!" Carly says practically falling from her chair as she jumps to come see me. I texted her about the whole thing and she was angry because I didn't formally tell her over dinner. However, you was definitely more excited than angry, hence the fact her running to me and squeezing me to death.

"I can't breathe- Carly- let- go!" I somehow manage to choke out as she steps back and blushes noticing the scene she caused.

"Sam, I'm just so excited you don't understand, I can be an aunty!" Carly had two sons of her own and adored them.

"Yea yea yea it's not that exciting." I mutter as we take our assigned seats at the celebration.

"Hey Freddie." I hear a seductive snotty voice say. I glance over to see that stupid slut secretary of his. "Whoa Sam putting on some weight aren't we, too much cooking with Samantha… Benson! She spits out the last name as if disgusted.

"Hi Leslie, and that is Mr. Benson by the way" Freddie says taking his seat which unfortunately is next to hers. She glares at me, I glare back! Carly notices and speaks as Leslie prepares to take her seat.

"I'm sorry there doesn't seem to be room for you over here," Carly snatches Leslie's place card and throws it somewhere and takes the last available chair.

"I'm sure there is room at the kiddie table. I think you might have better luck finding someone on your maturity level there, run along now trick!" Carly sneers. Geez this girl could be mean when she wanted. "By the way she's pregnant you idiot!" with that Leslie stomps off silenty.

"One mean wife you got there." Gibby says to Griffin as the table erupts in laughter.

"She's taking Sam's spot."

~::::::::::::::::::::::~

The remainder of the night was very uncomfortable, everyone was all in my face raving about the baby, the due date, and saying they would baby sit. I think mostly everyone forgot we were there to celebrate my second season completion of my show. I tried to eat but nothing stayed down, I thought it was freaking morning sickness not night too!

"Sam!" I take my head from my hands and see Spencer giddily walked over to me.

"I'm so proud of you! Good job on the show!" he says not even mentioning the baby issue.

"Finally someone who isn't raving over this dang baby" I say smiling.

"I figured you needed a break from hearing that, I know it's still a lot for you to take in." I could just hug him, someone finally understood.

"Thanks." I mumble wrapping my arms around him.

"Anytime kiddo"

The night wasn't that excited, I gave my thanks to everyone who showed up, while in my head reminding myself to tell Freddie to exclude his employees *cough* Leslie. The rest of the night was a haze, my head hurt and I felt very dizzy. I sat at the bar alone because Freddie was talking business and everyone seemed so engaged in conversation.

"May I get you anything." A young looking barely 21 year old boy squeaked from across the counter.

"Does it look like I can drink, I'm freaking pregnant!" I snap glaring at him. "You thought I was just fat didn't you? Skinny little rat!" I mutter and stomp off to the women's restroom. I needed some space my hormones were making me pissed off with everyone.

The restroom is very elegant, high ceilings with very large mirrors and marble counter tops. I look in the mirror, my blonde curls still intact, and the dress still barely fitting me. I pull out my lipstick and re-apply. I assumed I was alone until I heard the toilet flush.

"If it isn't Mrs. Benson, Samantha Benson" Notice the annoying witch instantly.

"If it isn't the desperate jealous tramp Leslie, enjoying your seating I hope" I snap I was not in the mood to be bothered!

"Oh ha ha" she says sarcastically. "Your little friend thought she was sooo funny." She says as she washes her hands.

"Look I'm really not in the mood, for your stupidity; seriously I could be in there with my husband enjoying myself." I mutter grabbing my clutch preparing to make my exit.

"Oh that's funny, I could have sworn I saw you sitting all alone at the bar while I was chatting it up with that darling husband of yours, and I thought you were pregnant, pregnant women aren't supposed to drink, FYI" She says flinging the water from her hands in my face. I step back a bit shocked, Samantha Puckett or Benson I don't care but she does not take crap from anyone!

"First of all" I barely make out through gritted teeth. "I did not drink! Second a couple of words with my husband I not chatting it up. You better keep your nasty little fingers to yourself or I break them one by one!" I was so close to her I could feel her breathe. I stood there then the unimaginable happened. She spit on my cheek, the hoe spat on my freaking cheek. I stood phased for a minute, and then I did the Sam thing to do.

I took my hand and slapped her the hardest I'd ever slapped anybody, her whole body turned in a 360 and she fell on the floor smacking it really hard the sound echoing through the bathroom. I slapped her so hard it hurt to do it, but felt good at the same time.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU WHORE!" I scream. I step over her and manage to slam the door. Thank goodness the party was loud enough and nobody heard our little quarrel. I storm out the restroom and scan the room for Freddie; I spot him and make my way over to him. I just knew my whole face was red I was practically blowing steam from my ears and nose.

"Sam what's wrong, I know that look what did you do?!" Carly asked as I stomped over to Freddie, I ignored her and kept going.

"Freddie!" I say a little to loudly. He and the male he held conversation both turn.

"Lets go!"

**A/N **

**I apologize for not updating, if you're in school you should already know. I can't promise an update day but I will try for later this week. Not sure about this chapter but tell me what you think in a review, I would appreciate it. **

**Much Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

I collapsed on the couch, Carly had finally taken me shopping she'd paid because my card wouldn't go through which pissed me off because I'm definitely sure Freddie has money! Carly being the sweet angel she is only just said consider it as an early Christmas gift, like months way too early! Freddie is at work because its all he ever does, I don't even see him anymore unless I wait up for his return.

My stomach grumbles and tears start to roll down my face, stupid hormones. I make my way over to the cabinets, grab some Lucky Charms, and make myself a bowl of cereal. I look over the city from his large windows, great he could be dead in an accident and I would not even know it, then my baby wouldn't have a dad and I would be a failure just like my mom. I cry harder as I stand looking out the window vigorously eating my cereal. My whole life is a failure, I didn't even marry Freddie correctly, I can neve rmanage to do one simple thing right.

I changed into my pajamas, a thin satin robe and my new maternity shorts and tank. I continued to eat bowl after bowls of cereal as the night progresses only moving to refill, realizing I'd eaten the whole box.

"Stupid, stupid cereal!" I scream throwing it across the kitchen and cry harder as I slump down to the floor. I hear keys jingle in the door as I am having my break down.

"Hey Sam I'm Ho…." Freddie stops as he sees my face red with tears.

"What's the problem?" he asks bending down to my level.

"Im a screw up." I sob uncontrolably into his shirt

"No you arent Sam, now lets get up we'll talk about your day and go get some more Lucky Charms in the apartment shops. She nods wiping her face with her sleeve. Minutes later were browsing the shelves of the mini market.

"Freddie can I get this?" I ask holding icing, cookies, gummi bears/worms, peanut butter, and fudge.

"No baby." he says grabbing a couple Bolthouse Farms drinks from the refrigerated area.

"I want it." I say firmly not leaving the store until it is in my hands.

"Honey." He runs his hands through his hair. "You know what fine, don't say I didn't warn you." He says as his phone goes off.

"Fred Benson speaking how can I assist you?" he says walking away to a much quieter section of the store. I sigh deeply, its annoying how every time he decides his job is more important than us. Anger floods my body, I'm so mad I pop the marshmallows bag I just realize I'm still holding. He doesn't notice my flare up and stays on the phone for the remainder of the trip.

We get back to our apartment, I put away all the groceries making sure I slam and shove every single thing. Freddie, of course, still not taking notice.

"Babe guess what!" he says happily.

"What?" I hiss.

"I got that business deal! I have to go to England next week to close." He says beaming at me as I sit on the counter with an open can of peanut butter.

"I have to leave to be there for two weeks maybe even more Sam." He says in a serious tone staring at me.

"Okay." I say a little upset.

"Just okay?" he asks almost shocked.

"Yea of course it's okay, leaving your pregnant wife alone for a while, always on the phone, always working, never spending anytime with me I bet when the baby is born you won't even spend any time with him either." I snap jumping off the counter and stomping off to our room.

"Sam." I hear Freddie calling my name continuously; I lock the door and let the tears pour from my eyes. I grab my phone and dial Carly.

"Hey mommy to be." She answers on first ring giddily.

"Hi." I say the sound of crying present in my voice.

"What's wrong, I'm coming over." She says instantly reacting.

"NO! It's best you don't right now." The tears start to flow again.

"Samantha what wrong!" she yells at me.

"Its Freddie, all he does is work, he's never at home and I really don't like that secretary of his. He's always on the phone when were together, I don't need attention but he acts like I'm not even there." The words blubber from my mouth.

"Sounds like you really love him." I choke on my tears.

"Love." I repeat "Carly love?"

"Yes, I have never seen you like this over anyone,"

"Hes my husband and I'm pregnant with his child! I don't have a choice." I yell angrer replacing my tears.

"Why can't you just admit it?"

"I didn't call for that Carly, I have to go." I press the end button as I hear Freddie unlocking the door.

"Samantha." He stares at me taking his suit jacket off.

"Go away ." I say pushing him away from me.

"NO!" he firmly says grabbing me by my arms. "Sam just let me talk to you please stop pushing me away." I stop and stare at him.

"You think I'm pushing you away? Really Freddie? You're the one who is always working, always on the phone, I know we made a mistake I know none of us are ready to marriage and better yet a baby I know Freddie but could you at least try." I haven't ever spoken my mind in such ways as this, I feel vulnerable and small.

"Come to England with me."

"What? Freddie no, I'm pregnant, I have work, its so unplanned, I just" he grabs me and embraces me kissing me so intense it hurts but in a very good way.

"Please." He says between kissing me. I stare into his eyes, they flash a bit of goldish brown. I've come to notice they do that when he is sincerely happy.

"I'll go."

**EndNotes **

**Hello, I haven't updated in a while but this is the end of that non sense I couldn't believe myself for leaving my stories like that. I will update each story before the end of next week my promise! Well looks like their marriage is working, or is it? Please like and fan, favorite and most of all COMMENT! Let me know I'm not alone in this journey. More of that faster I get motivated to update. **

**Love **

**iLiveiBreatheiCarly**


	9. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Hello,

Please don't be angry that this isn't another chapter update.

I would just like to know what you guys would like to see happen next in this story. Ideas, opinions, suggestions all welcome.

I have the pretty general idea set but who knows maybe you could help.

Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Okay Mrs. Benson, you've had all your shots, tests, and prescriptions will be ready to get picked up today. You are all set to go on your trip with your husband." The doctor says with Freddie holding my hand.

"Doctor Thomas are you sure everything is set in place?" Freddie asks anxiously.

"Yes Mr. Benson your wife is in tip top shape, remember you chose me because I am one of the best obstetricians in the state." She says smiling at him in reassurance.

"I know it's just I won't be able to be at her side at every moment and I won't be able to protect her like I-"

"Honey hush." I say kissing him on the nose.

"I'm just double checking, so we can call you at anytime?" he asks again as I slide of the table.

"Any time." She says laughing at Freddie. We leave the doctor office, I'm beaming with happiness, Freddie took a week off work so we could spend a little bit of time together before the trip. He would most likely be busy the whole time so we wouldn't have much bonding time there.

"Honey." Freddie says opening my door to the car for me.

"Yes." I say waiting for him to get into the car, he climbs in and starts it. At first, he doesn't say anything. After a little while of driving he speaks.

"Honey, I have to go to the office for a minute to take care of some things. It'll be short so you can come too."

"I don't mind." I lie. I do mind, whenever Freddie has to make an office run its never quick, I keep my mouth shut though, I'm too happy to let anything destroy this morning.

"Okay, good, I love you." he says taking his focus off the road for a minute to kiss me.

"Yea whatever." I say smiling. The doctor's office is downtown which isn't far from his office building. Once he gets there, we park directly in front of the building.

"You can do that?" I ask

"Of course, I am Freddie Benson, I own this city." He says cockily as he walks over to the other side to help me out. I'm only three month and a two weeks pregnant. However, my baby bump is very big it feels like to me, I'm not totally hobbling but I walk weird.

Freddie grabs my hand and we walk to the building.

"Is this normal?" I ask as everyone stares at him as he walks hand in hand with me.

"What?" he asks totally oblivious to the attention.

"Never mind." He presses the elevator button and he head to the top floor, which is his main employee's floor and his office.

"Mr. Benson!" Leslie screeches excitedly when the elevator door opens.

"Good afternoon." He says walking past her. I see her glare at me we do not speak since the incident not as if we spoke before anyway.

"So Mr. Benson, I have your flight booked and the days at that gorgeous honeymoon hotel, it's a beautiful city, I also have some fun things set for you to do if ever get a minute away from work. I also put the-" Freddie interrupts her.

"Leslie, I told you my wife is joining me. I told you that too many times, so tell me why did you still make reservations for one person." He asks not as angry as I want him to be. I want him to yell at her, I want her to get fired!

"Oops." Is all she says as she sneaks a glare at me as we enter Freddie's office.

"It's okay, I know I'm newlywed and it's a little easy for you to forget that." I scream mentally easy to forget I think! I have my own freaking TV show. I slapped her in the face and called her a whore in front of a lot of people. We have paparazzi, Freddie is the city hot shot, and I'm on almost every billboard and bus advertising my TV show! I don't notice while I mentally yell at her that Freddie is talking to me or that she is gone and Freddie is now almost yelling my name.

"Yes hun," I say not sure how many times he had already called me.

"Goodness, ever since the baby you've been living in your own world. I was asking if you wanted anything." He says.

"Oh me? No" I say suddenly grumpy. "Freddie can you just hurry up!" I snap.

"Goodness a minute ago you were grinning from ear to ear now you're just an angry bird." He says ruffling my hair as if I'm a child, this makes me angrier.

"Don't do that I'm not a baby." I grumble.

"You're my baby." He says kissing the side of my lip teasing me, he hoists me onto his desk and just as goes to kiss me...

"Mr. Benson, oh am I interrupting something?" Leslie asks evilly coming back into the office.

"No you're fine." He says wiping his mouth.

"No you're not, this is his office, he is your boss, you need to knock first!" I snap at her.

"Honey," Freddie says trying to calm me down as I hop off the desk.

"Don't honey me!" I push his hands off me as I leave the office in a huff. As I go to the elevator, I smack right into a nice fine set of abs.

"Samantha Benson!" the voice booms grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me. I look up at him I wish I knew him. He has gorgeous glossy black hair, eminent green eyes, and is very tall.

"Who are you?" I ask love struck.

"Hi I'm Jeremy!." He says putting me down and sticking his hand out, wait Jeremy like Germy Jeremy? I don't realize I've said this out loud.

"Well if that's how you remember me then yes that's me. I love your show," he says smiling.

"God you weren't this hot in high school." I say just as Freddie walks up behind me.

"I see you've met my partner, Jeremy, ya know Germy." He says chuckling cockily.

"You guys are business partners?" I ask dumbstruck.

"Exactly, actually I'll be accompanying him on his trip to England." He says smiling. His smile is bright and shiny, I swear I saw sparkles on his teeth.

"Well, now that I see you have calmed down Sam. Why don't you spend a little time out here while I make some phone calls." Freddie says treating me like a kid once again.

"I'm not a kid," I grumble but no one hears.

"You know actually I can take her out to lunch, it's about noon and I know you have a lot to do." Jeremy offers smiling at me.

"No its fine she can just-" Freddie starts a little uneasy but I interrupt him.

"Lunch sounds fantastic!" I say smiling at him. I grab my purse and his arm and swiftly jump into the open elevator.

Revenge is so sweet.

**EndNotes**

**Hello everyone! I plan on updated this story much more often; I hope everyone's summer was awesome! School starts back next week sadly but I will still update often. I hope you enjoyed this chapter leave a review tell me what you think, tell me how your summer was, how school or when you start anything exciting in life! **

**Remember the more encouragement and the more reviews the faster I update! **

**Until Next Time **

**~iLive iBreathe iCarly**


End file.
